


Chronicles of the Pines: The Philosopher's Stone

by Chromatic_Demon123



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4 protagonist instead of three, Already hating myself knowing what I have to do in the future, Bill swears a lot even at 11 years old, Different villian same intent, Kinda follows the book does deviate A LOT, Modern Day AU(2010ish), Some Harry Potter cast replaced by GF cast, Youngish Stan(Early 40's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Demon123/pseuds/Chromatic_Demon123
Summary: Following the murder of their parents Dipper and Mabel Pines are raised by their wizard great uncle Stanley but only become aware of the magic deep within them when one day a letter arrives breaking through the normalcy Stan has tried so hard to keep them bubbled in. Now students of the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they work to find their place among their peers and are not without their fair share of trials. However an old evil is looming in on the twins desiring to return and finish what it started 10 years previously. Now Dipper, Mabel and there new twin friends must find the darkness and snuff it out before it can completes its malicious task.





	Chronicles of the Pines: The Philosopher's Stone

 

The night was quiet as a lone figure wandered on the lit path in the woods each light he passed went out one by one till the lone figure was shrouded in darkness. He stood there calmly looking around observing the sleepy cabin up ahead when heard a noise not far from him.

“So you have finally arrived and here I assumed I was making this delivery alone with your uncertainty on my decision.” Said the figure shrouded in darkness to what appeared to a be a small tabby cat sitting in front of him flicking its tail back and forth in irritation.

The tabby cat suddenly morphed into an older auburn haired woman sporting a scowl as her eyes focused in the dark on her companion a tall snow white bearded man with half-moon spectacles.

She looked up at the cabin scowl still in place “And how are we supposed to trust he will care for them lest I remind you he never finished his schooling in Hogwarts what’s to say he is a suitable guardian.”

The white bearded man sighed “Stanley Pines left of his own accord why he has never explained and perhaps never will but I have faith in him to assure the safety of these two children.”

As if on cue the sound of an engine could be heard overhead and a motorcycle with a large man riding it touch down as he put the kick stand down and got off with a basket in his hand.

He stood in front of the pair and said “Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall.”

Dumbledore smiled at the large man and said “Evening Hagrid I assume everything went well?”

Hagrid gave an affirmative grunt and said “The pair fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol.”

Hagrid handed Dumbledore the basket and the trio approached the dark doorstep of the cabin as Dumbledore set the basket with the pink and blue infant bundles on the porch with a letter setting at their feet when Dumbledore heard a soft sob and looked back at the large man with a sympathetic smile.

“It’s not goodbye forever Hagrid.” Said the kindly man to Hagrid.

Hagrid composed himself as Dumbledore looked down that the twins “Nothing is forever in the world one can only hope and hang on to the things we hold dear sleep well Mason. Dream always Mabel.”

And with that they walked way disappearing into the returning light.

 

11 YEARS LATER…

Stan laid in bed half-awake when he heard it the charge to his bedroom door when it flew open to an excited little girl jumping on his bed like she had eaten half the sugar bowl for breakfast.

She excitedly squealed “Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!”

The little girl hopped up and down with each shriek of his name so he grabbed her to still her and smiled up at her hoping him acknowledging her presence would calm her down as he looked over at the clock figuring it being noon he kinda deserved this for oversleeping on the kids especially since it was their birthday according to the calendar on his night stand. He shifted her aside and sat up in bed fluffing his brown hair figuring he would eventually take the kids to get a haircut soon as an excuse to get rid of the mullet he was starting to grow. He threw the blankets back and got out of bed and proceeding to his closet throwing on a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with his old army green jacket and followed his excitable niece out into kitchen where there was a plate of food sitting on the table for Stan the middle aged man smiling as he noticed his nephew Mason or over the years as he was called Dipper due the weird Big Dipper shaped scar on his forehead cleaning the skillet Stan’s breakfast was no doubt made in. He sat down and watched his niece and nephew mill around Dipper cleaning things on the counter that had gotten dirty and Mabel drawing at the table like she did almost every afternoon for an hour or two Stan for the tenth year in a row asking himself why he was Dumbledore’s first choice as a caretaker for the twins though it was kinda obvious when he sat down and thought about it. His older brother Shermie went missing roughly a year before the twin were born and both Stan’s parents were long dead dad dying from an accident or in Stan’s opinion his own stupidity not that he cared much his father was a asshole anyway and one of the reasons he left Hogwarts in his final year to make it big as a salesman only to have the Ministry shut down several attempt at a shop for numerous violation so now Stan just ran a little tourist trap for Muggles using his knowledge of magic to awe them and rake in Muggle currency to support his nibbling’s. His mother was murdered by a dark wizard who was after someone else in his family. One thing was for sure he wasn’t letting them into the wizarding world if he could help it to him it was just too dangerous especially with what he was told about their parents death no scratch that their parents murder. It just didn’t seem right to him to throw them in the same world where their parents died so Stan got certified as a Muggle homeschool teacher and decided he would send them to the high school in town when they hit that age before using his earnings to send them to a nice safe Muggle college where they would study something normal and grow up to be everyday normal Muggles not having to worry about all the rules and dangers of the wizarding world. Stan thanked Dipper for the food and walked into the shop area when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and grit his teeth when he heard the click of the mail slot immediately walking over to the door and scooping up the letters addressed to his niece and nephew before looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t going to be seen and pulled a long ebony wand out and placed the tip to the letters and ignited them burning the parchment to a crisp.

Stan sighed and muttered to himself “Todays going to be a long day I can just feel it.”

And indeed today was turning out to be strenuous as Stan did everything in his power to keep the kids form getting ahold of their school letters burning or shredding every pair he found eventually sending the kids into town to start owl proofing the cabin finding if there was no way to get a letter in he was golden and even tried scaring the owls away with a pellet gun not want to actually shoot one finding the birds cute and finding it hard to hurt a creature he has so many emotion attached to but under no circumstance could one of those feathery assholes give his kids a letter even one of them getting a letter was going to raise question and Stan was afraid that as good a con artist as he was he would not be able to convince the kids into believing the letter were a hoax especially with Dipper being as quizzical as _him_ who Stan could never talk outta a research project he knew Dipper wouldn’t rest until he had solid evidence the letter was false or at least who would send a joke letter like this. The sun was setting as Stan would text the kids telling them to check certain things for him in town to buy him time when the sun finally set and Stan breathed out a hefty sigh as it seemed the owls and finally calmed down and left as he onced over the house to make sure he didn’t miss a single letter and seemed satisfied that he was golden and texted Dipper letting them know it was dinner time and to head home. Stan made a fireplace stew as an excuse to keep the fire going in the summer in case the owls got sneaky and tried to slip the letter down the chimney and heard the kids hurry in closing the door.

“Holy cow is every owl in the forest roosted on our house.” Stan heard Mabel say as the kids came into the living room where Stan was cooking trying to keep a straight face.

“Grunkle Stan did you anger some owl god in the forest now their coming to reap your soul.” Dipper said cheekily as he sat at the table picking up his copy of The Outsiders and opening it up.

Stan smiled like it was no big deal and made up  story “Oh you guys probably don’t know there is a story that a wise shaman was buried on my property who had an affinity for owls and they just kinda flock like this every ten years don’t worry they’ll be gone by morning.”

Suddenly from behind them a voice laughed and replied “Well if that ain’t the biggest load of bullocks I ever heard from yer mouth Lee.”

The kids whipped around and looked up at a large man standing in the entry way of the living area of the cabin his dark brown beard covering most of his face and his huge brown overcoat looking like it could fit Mabel and Dipper in a pocket each. Stan snarled and took a protective stance in front of the twins.

“Get outta my house Hagrid you know you’re not wanted here.” Stan snarled at the man looking like a midget compared to the man’s girth and height this however not stopping Stan from puffing up to the man who he obviously knew seeing as he called him by name.

Hagrid made no effort to move and said “I ain’t here cause I’m wanted Lee I’m here cause Dumbledore has a sinkin’ feelin’ you would pull somethin’ like this when they got old enough.”

Stan was shaking in rage now and snarled “They ain’t going to the blasted school and that’s final I have put too much effort into raising them in a semblance of normalcy and I am not going to have you waltz in here and shatter all my hard work now one more time leave or else.”

The twins could see Stan holding out a thin stick making the man named Hagrid hold his hands up in an almost worried stance as he said “Now Lee I don’ want ta fight and I know ya wouldn’ harm a friend especially an unarmed one but ya can’t keep clinging to this normalcy thing like he did it ain’t gonna help Mason or Mabel in the long run.”

Stan snapped “Don’t you dare bring him up around me there’s a reason he is rotting in Azkaban now so I would kindly ask you never to utter my intentions in comparison to his ever again.”

Dipper suddenly spoke up asking “Grunkle Stan not to get in the way of adult business but I am getting the feeling your hiding something from us. Who is this man and why does he keep insisting your holding something out on us?”

Stan looked nervous glancing from Hagrid his passive expression unreadable to his niece and nephew his niece looking curious and somewhat scared while his nephew looked directly at him with an almost accusatory inquisition. Stan was stuck between a rock and a hard place seeing as now Dipper was curious and trying to quell his nephews curiousity was like trying to put a grease fire out with water. He sighed and waved his wand the kids watching in awe as the house restored itself to its former glory from almost ten years ago when Stan had kid/Muggle proofed the house a weird sense of joy at seeing all his magical contraptions and to smell the sweet smell of some of his wizard plants filling him when he let it pass and sagged in defeat.

“I hate you Hagrid.” Stan muttered venomously.

Hagrid gave a booming chuckle “No ya don’ Lee ye just gotta learn to let go and let yer nibblin’s grow up it’ll get easier I promise ain’t got kids of me own but I’ll look after them like they were just that.”

Stan sighed and stepped aside as Hagrid stepped up and handed the twins there letters the twins looking at them dumbfounded when Hagrid boomed cheerfully “Well open em’.”

The twin tore into their letters and Dipper read his aloud “Mason Stanton Pines we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting September 1st enclosed is a list of items you will need for the coming school year.”

Dipper looked up at the Hagrid and said “This has to be a joke right?”

Both Stan and Hagrid side eyed each other and Stan looked at Dipper “Sorry kid it’s not I mean look at it this way you’re a wizard Dipper!”

Hagrid looked at Stan concerned and Stan dismissively waved his hand “Give him a couple second it’ll sink in soon enough now if you want excitement let me direct you to my niece.”

Mabel was reading through the school supplies her braces clad grin as wide as it could get as the she vibrated in excitement as she looked up and said “So we are going to be studying magic and junk and the school list says we can have a pet. Oh my god this sound like a dream school!

While Mabel rambled on about how exciting being a witch would be Dipper looked up at Stan and asked his face turned down in a frown “Why lie to us for ten years about being a wizard Stan you had to know from what Mr. Hagrid said that us getting these letters was unavoidable yet you still try and even when caught you still try to shield us from the truth now I am starting to wonder what else you lied to us about. Like was our parents death really an accident or are you trying to sugarcoat it for the sake of our so called innocence.”

Stan winced as the almost eleven year old spoke to him and accusatory tone sounding smarter beyond his years making Mabel quiet down at the mention of their parents. Stan never wanted to have this conversation but if he was gonna save his link of trust to his nephew he had no choice.

“Your parents death was no accident kids neither was you ending up with me your parents were killed by a dark wizard most other witches and wizards will commonly only refer to as You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named hell I don’t even like sayin’ his name if I ain’t gotta but yeah he tried to kill you two as babies due to some weird fear you would be a danger to him later on but your mom was smart when he broke in the house and kept you with her and after You Know Who killed your dad your mother became your last line of defense. We think Dipper has the scar cause he was in you moms arms when she jumped in front of Mabel’s crib and was hit with the spell intended to kill Mabel but the spell rebounded killing your mother and turning back on him breaking him to the point of uselessness and I woke up the next morning to find you two in a basket on my front porch with a letter telling me to keep you safe and I figured if you stayed in a Muggle lifestyle you’d never be in danger of coming in contact with a dark witch or wizard but yeah you saw how that failed.”

Dipper sighed “We know you were trying to keep us safe we just wish lying wasn’t your first choice but its okay we promise we won’t be reckless at school and we will stay in touch as often as we can.”

Hagrid cleared his throat and pulled out another letter and handed it to Stan saying “Dumbledore has an offer he liked to extend to ya.”

Stan opened the letter and scanned it before chuckling “He wants me to be the Quidditch referee in place of Madame Hooch for the duration of the kids’ education so she can have a couple years off to go play competitive I don’t know whether to cry that she is trying to go competitive at her age or laugh cause this job pays me like a friggen king for basically just overseeing monthly games and my rusty ass has to learn a broomstick again.”

Stan smiled at the twins “Your uncle used to be one hell of a Quidditch player in his teens I was a Beater to be reckoned with and oh did I take sadistic joy in playing against them arrogant Slytherins.”

The twins understood none of what Stan was talking about and Hagrid chuckled and tapped Stan on the head “Ya might want to get them acquainted with school before ye go on bout the glory days Lee don’ want to confuse them right out of the gate.”

Stan rubbed the back of his head embarrassed “Yeah probably a good idea best not leave them with more questions than answers.”

They were all quiet for a moment before Stan said “So Hagrid wanna stay for supper I made a great fire place stew was about tempted to throw and owl into it if they didn’t stop trying to crap on  me.”

Hagrid laughed and pulled a box out of his pocket setting it on the table and said “Ye can bet I’m never gonna say no to yer cookin’ Lee especially how good it taste when you cook like a Muggle.”

Stan grinned the gloomy feeling in the room seeming to lighten a bit as Stan made a chair large enough for Hagrid to comfortably sit in the kids watching in rapt attention at every little bit of magic he performed Stan’s mood almost giddy as he was able to openly use magic again and almost seemed to be showing off the Dipper noticing Hagrid roll his dark eyes and smile as Stan served everyone stew when a horned owl flew down and landed in front of Dipper startling him and pecked in his stew taking a meat chunk as Stan waved his hand shooing him away only for him to return and peck in Mabel’s bowl.

Stan growled and grabbed the bird pinning both wings to its side and said “Fez I will feed you after dinner stop being a friggen nuisance you dumb bird.”

Dipper looked over at the owl named Fez and asked Stan “Um Grunkle Stan the letter said owls are an acceptable pet I was wondering if I could maybe have Fez because he seems already trained and friendly?”

Stan looked over at the owl staring inquisitively on its perch as if it knew it was being talked about and said “Ya really want my hand me down owl and not a brand spanking new one cause kid I got enough money to get you one just like him.”

Dipper shrugged “Fez seems perfectly acceptable while a new one being offered is appreciated poor guy looks like he hasn’t been anywhere since you were in school.”

Stan chuckled “Ain’t that the truth. Alright since you are being accommodating and actually saving me money to spend on nicer quality items you need for actual studies he’s yours just forewarning though he is kinda an idiot so don’t get your hopes up or be too impressed if he does something above and beyond the call of duty.”

Dipper smiled and nodded looking happily over at his new pet owl. After dinner Hagrid revealed the box to be a birthday cake which Stan sliced and gave a piece to each of the twins and they talked about a good time to go to Diagon Alley to do their shopping and talked well into the night when the twins fell asleep on the couch Stan getting up carefully and quietly leading Hagrid out looking down as the large man got on his motorcycle.

“Cheer up Lee ye did good today and nobody thinks any less of you for walking away from Hogwarts ye were in a bad situation with that father of yours I for one think it ain’t your fault and ya have grown into a fine man talking care of those kids. I see a lot o’ you in Mabel and lots of brains in Dipper I would be so bold to say I see a fine Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in them before the Sorting Hat even touches there head but who knows.”

Stan smiled and nodded as Hagrid kick started the motorcycle and rode away into the night leaving Stan to stand in the darkness looking up at the stars in the sky for the first time in a while feeling a warm contentment that didn’t feel like he survived another day more like lived another day.      

  


End file.
